


Link

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [108]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, dash of insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Sam sees the connection, even if everyone else is blind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #347 – Safe

'It's me,' Sam says, voice small. 'I'm the link between the victims.'

Not for the first time ever, Gene doesn't want to believe. 'Not that bollocks again -- '

'It's the truth! Somebody is killing people I know before I ever get a chance to meet them! No one is safe, Guv! There's no telling who might be next!'

'Don't be so bloody Dorothy about it, Tyler!

'But Guv -- '

'You aren't to blame! Have some faith in our deductive prowess, we'll get the bastard yet.'

'Oh?' Sam's eyes are haunted, his smile is paper thin. 'But what if he gets you first?'


End file.
